Goober's Adventure
by Mushucollins15
Summary: Blaine doesn't show up for his first three classes that he has with Kurt, and Kurt starts to get worried.


**I know this is another really short ficlet, but my friend on lj gave me a ton of prompts to write, and I can't make them all more than 1,000 words (even though I wish I could.)**

**I will now explain the name. Blaine is a Goober. And he goes on an adventure. That is all. **

**Please leave me more reviews! I feed off of them! **

Kurt glanced at the clock for probably the twentieth time since second period had started. He had the first three classes of the day with Blaine every day, and today, he hadn't shown up for the first class. Kurt, a little worried, had texted him in between the first two periods _Where are you? Are you sick?_ but Blaine hadn't responded.

He eventually just went back to doing his homework, trying not to think too much about it. When class ended, Kurt grabbed his stuff and headed to his next subject, flipping his phone open. Blaine hadn't responded. Even more worried, he typed _If you're alive, just let me know! _and put it back in his pocket before a teacher could catch him and take it away. He saw Wes walking down the hallway towards him, and grabbed his elbow, stopping him.

"Hey, Wes, have you seen Blaine today?" Kurt asked.

"No. Sorry," he replied, offering a smile to him before continuing walking.

By the end of the third class, Kurt still hadn't received an answer, and he finally started to get frustrated. He texted _Are you trying to avoid me or something? _and kept walking. When it was fifth period, lunch, Kurt decided to go look for Blaine and make him explain himself.

The first place that he decided to check was Blaine's room. He approached the door and knocked lightly a couple times. When he received no answer, he knocked again calling out "Blaine, let me in!" He grabbed the doorknob, angry, and was surprised when the door opened.

Kurt slowly walked in, and immediately saw a shape underneath the covers on Blaine's bed. He sighed, a little relieved. He wasn't sure how long he was staring for, but after a while, the shape began to stir, and Kurt could see black curls emerging from under the blanket.

Blaine started to sit up, mumbling, "Kurt? What're you doing here? What time is it?" He asked starting to wake up more. Kurt walked over to his bed and sat down.

"It's around noon. You weren't in class, so I decided to come and check on you," Kurt said, blushing a little bit.

"I was," Blaine started, rubbing his eyes. "I was up until two AM writing a research paper for class today, and-oh my gosh, it's due today!" he shrieked, jumping up and searching on his desk. He grabbed a packet and ran out of the door, pajamas and all, leaving Kurt sitting there, dumbfounded.

Blaine ran down the hallway, trying to smooth his crazy curls down, earning a few odd glares from friends and teachers. Opening the door to his History class, Blaine ran in, interrupting a class. Breathing heavily, he walked up to the teacher's desk and handed him the paper, and said, "I overslept and missed class today, but here's my paper."

The teacher didn't respond at first, but then he chuckled and accepted it, letting Blaine go.

He trudged back to the room, smiling and feeling accomplished. When he got back, Kurt was still sitting on the bed. Blaine sat next to him, not saying anything at first. Then they both started laughing, grabbing each other's arms so they didn't fall over.

"Blaine," Kurt choked out, "You went out there in your pajamas! They probably thought you were crazy!"

Blaine laughed more, and said "The teacher did look at me like I was nuts! All he did was laugh at me!" he added, trying to act sad, but couldn't keep a grin off of his face because he was laughing too hard.

Once they had calmed down, then laughed again, and calmed down again, Blaine grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and saw the four missed texts, three from Kurt and one from Wes. When he read Kurt's texts, he frowned and pulled Kurt to him, sealing his mouth with a kiss. "Sorry I worried you," he mumbled against his mouth.

"It's alright," Kurt replied, smiling.

They spent the remainder of their time together, laughing over Blaine's scene and occasionally stealing kisses.


End file.
